La Malice
by Green Absynthe
Summary: Loki n'était pas né avec la Malice. La Malice s'imposa à lui une nuit, une désespérante nuit où il comprit qu'il ne pourrait jamais être heureux, qu'il n'existait aucun soleil brillant pour lui. Juste les ténèbres, profondes et épaisses, qui le dévoraient de l'intérieur comme une bête grattant pour sortir de sa tanière...


**Titre :** La Malice

 **Auteur :** Green Absynthe

 **Note :** ce one-shot se situe avant le premier film.

* * *

Loki n'était pas né avec la Malice. La Malice s'imposa à lui une nuit, une désespérante nuit où il comprit qu'il ne pourrait jamais être heureux, qu'il n'existait aucun soleil brillant pour lui. Juste les ténèbres, profondes et épaisses, qui le dévoraient de l'intérieur comme une bête grattant pour sortir de sa tanière, lacérant sa chair de l'intérieur dans une infinie souffrance.

Et chaque jour il sentait l'hydre de la rancœur gronder un peu plus fort en lui sans parvenir à conserver le moindre ascendant. Ce monstre le rendait si étranger à lui-même qu'il ne supportait plus son reflet dans le miroir qu'il s'obstinait pourtant à détailler. Tout ce qu'il voyait l'insupportait : ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux verts qui lui rappelaient qu'il ne ressemblait nullement aux membres de son lignage tandis que sa silhouette élancée l'éloignait des attributs valorisés par son peuple. C'était comme s'il n'appartenait à rien tant il était différent du le monde où il vivait, tel un être disparate dans la perfection étouffante qui l'entourait. Pourquoi ce contraste ? Son esprit pourtant reconnu pour sa vivacité ne parvenait à lui offrir une réponse satisfaisante, ou peut-être ne le voulait-il pas pour épargner l'âme fragile du prince ?

Sa dissemblance, il ne la supportait plus et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour estomper ce qui faisait de lui un pariât, un étranger même dans sa propre famille. N'importe quoi pour effacer l'ardoise de son âme salie par la craie inscrivant le mal être forgé par les années d'incompréhension et de rejet.  
Loki savait qu'il ne pouvait plus changer le sorcier rusé qu'il était pour enfin contenter son père, qu'il ne pouvait plus faire ces efforts de gentillesse pour ravir sa mère et qu'il ne pouvait feindre l'amitié pour combler ce frère qu'il jalousait au plus profond de lui.  
La pensée de Thor lui renvoya douloureusement le reflet de celui qu'il avait voulu être sans pouvoir le devenir. Une sorte d'idéal inatteignable comme un rêve trop grand pour le petit garçon qui restait dans un coin de son âme. Mais désormais, il ne voulait nullement devenir comme son aîné, pas avec la conscience de ce qu'il était réellement. Il n'était plus naïf au point d'imaginer qu'il suffirait juste d'imiter son frère pour se sentir mieux. Il aurait simplement préféré naître avec l'âme d'un guerrier pour ne pas avoir à souffrir de la cruelle discordance ou ne pas voir le jour du tout. A quoi bon poursuivre une existence avec des rêves de grandeur trop immenses pour soi ? A quoi bon se battre en sachant que ses desseins ne seraient jamais atteignables ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas des désirs simples et réalisables ?

Alors Loki était juste là, assis dans le noir face à son reflet détestable à détailler sa peau trop pâle et froide pour un asgardien, ses yeux trop verts où brillait une lueur douloureuse que lui-même ne cherchait plus à se cacher. Ses ongles courts grattèrent ses joues comme pour en retirer la peau imaginaire qui cachait son véritable lui et l'empêchait de se libérer, laissant une trace rosâtre d'irritation à peine marquée qui ironiquement redonna vie à l'épiderme glacial. Ses doigts suivirent ensuite le sillon d'une larme roulant contre l'arête de son nez jusqu'au creux de sa bouche pour se nicher dans la commissure de ses lèvres et laisser un goût salé sur sa langue. Était-ce cela, le goût des larmes ? Cette sensation intruse au bord des lèvres, ce serrement de la gorge et la salive qui devenait tellement épaisse qu'il peinait à déglutir correctement ?

Sa respiration devint irrégulière sous les soubresauts de sa poitrine. Le goût âpre du sang s'écoula de son poing mordu dans le vain espoir de taire les sanglots terrifiants d'une défaite face à soi-même. Car cette nuit il avait perdu le combat, lui qui avait tant lutté ne pouvait plus résister à sa ténébreuse _Malice_ qui lui susurrait des mots doux pour l'attirer à elle. Puis la haine, jusqu'ici dirigée vers lui-même, grossissait en lui et menaçait de s'extérioriser pour de bon. Mais quelle était la raison d'un tel combat ? Les jeux étaient déjà faits depuis bien longtemps et il n'y avait aucun espoir pour Loki. Tout ce qu'il y avait de bon en lui mourrait à petit feu sous les flammes attisées par la jalousie et l'envie, par le ressentiment et la solitude, par le manque et le trop plein d'amour qu'il s'imposait lui-même. Tout cela parce qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à faire la distinction entre solitude et isolement. Alors la douce tranquillité d'être seul devenait son fardeau, l'objet subi de ses tourments avec l'angoisse de n'avoir d'importance pour personne, le sentiment de pouvoir disparaître sans que nul ne le remarque et ne s'en soucie. Loki n'était plus seul comme il l'avait choisi, mais isolé des autres, rejeté et méprisé sans qu'il n'ait vu cela venir. Du jour au lendemain il avait compris que les barrières qu'il avait érigées entre lui et les gens pour se protéger avaient fini par lui nuire complètement, à le priver des choses que _les autres_ considéraient comme primordiales dans une vie comblée : l'amour, l'amitié, le partage, le bonheur, l'épanouissement… alors comment continuer à chercher la lumière quand _ces autres_ lui rappelaient inconsciemment qu'il ne possédait rien de plus que son titre de prince, qu'il était sans attaches dans son existence ? Comment pouvait-il être légitimement malheureux alors qu'il vivait dans un palais et que sa situation était enviée ? Avait-il été choisi par un quelconque Dieu de la Fatalité pour perdre ainsi espoir ?  
Pourtant, il se sentait maintenant investi d'un sentiment nouveau alors que l'amertume en son sang le rongeait, alors que pulsaient encore dans sa tête et dans son cœur les lointaines paroles de son père annonçant implicitement qu'une fois encore ses efforts pour le satisfaire avaient été vains. Thor serait roi, Loki ne serait rien d'autre qu'une ombre derrière la grandeur de son aîné. Mais la tristesse et la déception s'effaçaient progressivement devant la colère et la rancœur plus imposantes encore. Elles gonflaient son cœur meurtri pour lui insuffler la raison de vivre qui lui manquait.

Pourquoi son frère mériterait-il plus que lui d'être heureux ? Son droit d'aînesse se répercutait-il aussi loin sur sa propre existence ? Pourquoi ne pas lui reprendre ce qu'il lui avait volé ? L'affection qu'il avait autrefois portée à Thor ne protégerait désormais plus ce dernier contre la Malice. Non. Loki regardera son frère tout perdre à cause de sa bêtise et de son arrogance, lui qui n'avait pas hésité à écarter son cadet pour mieux briller et l'avait rejeté au profit d'un trône.

Un sourire malsain naquît sur les fines lèvres de Loki, s'étirant au fur et à mesure que ses pensées se précisaient. Il basculerait vers les ténèbres rien qu'avec de tels songes mais il n'avait plus peur. Il s'en nourrirait et s'il ne pouvait lui-même trouver le bonheur, il empêcherait les autres d'y parvenir. La part de conscience qui lui restait hurla dans son l'esprit, mais il l'ignora tout comme les autres moquaient son malheur. À la place, il lâcha un rire désabusé en premier lieu, puis amusé. Il riait de lui-même, des larmes qui mouillaient encore ses joues, de ses dents tachées du sang de sa morsure, de tous les pauvres naïfs qui le pensaient faible et lâche. Il prouverait à son père, à tous, que c'était lui qu'il fallait choisir même s'il devait passer par de sombres chemins pour y parvenir. Les ténèbres ne lui faisaient plus peur. Non, car elles étaient les seules à l'accepter pour ce qu'il était, avec ses blessures et ses fissures, ses imperfections et ses pensées déviantes. Il n'y avait pas de soleil pour Loki mais qu'importe, personne ne craignait le jour après tout ! En revanche, la nuit était beaucoup plus angoissante et dérangeante que l'astre brillant.

Loki se leva et se dirigea vers le balcon de ses appartements pour y observer le ciel nocturne presque totalement dénué d'étoiles. La voûte céleste était à son image cette nuit : sombre et ténébreuse mais pourvue de quelques étoiles qui semblaient s'éteindre au fil des heures, comme l'avait fait l'espoir de Loki durant toute sa vie.  
L'opacité du ciel reflétait l'aveuglement du prince par sa propre colère. Son égoïsme et son égocentrisme le persuadaient sournoisement qu'il portait à lui seul tous les malheurs du royaume, ne voyant que la haine pour se dépêtrer d'une situation qu'il croyait imposée à lui, pour briser les chaînes contraintes par son désir d'amour et de reconnaissance. Il éprouvait le besoin de détruire autour de lui pour mieux se construire sans se douter un instant que seules ses propres fondations étaient corrompues. Le mal qu'il voyait autour de lui n'était qu'une projection de ce qu'il ressentait et non l'inverse. Mais il était déjà trop tard pour Loki. La Malice était déjà là, bien ancrée, ses griffes solides plantées dans le cœur du jeune prince rongé par la jalousie et l'amertume. Elle s'était trop souvent penchée à son oreille pour lui murmurer ces mots apaisants que Loki n'avait entendus nulle part ailleurs, ces mots d'acceptation totale, de reconnaissance, d'admiration, de vénération… Elle était aussi tentante qu'une femme audacieuse et joueuse, bien plus dangereuse et bien plus attirante…

Loki n'était pas né avec la Malice. Il l'avait cultivée, il l'avait laissée venir à lui, il l'avait créée à partir de ses tourments pour palier ses manques et ses douleurs. En retour, elle l'aiderait à vivre sans espoir, à avancer sans but, à se battre sans armes, à tuer sans remords, et à mourir sans regret. Car telle était la Malice, cette fourbe compagne du dieu rongé par le ressentiment. La Malice qui ne se doutait pas une seule seconde qu'elle serait un jour terrassée par une tendre rivale : la Folie. Celle qui guettait sagement dans un recoin de l'esprit et attendait le meilleur moment pour se manifester et s'imposer, celle qui était la véritable maîtresse et l'instigatrice de tous ces bouleversements. Celle qui avait décidé que Loki deviendrait plus tard le Dieu du Chaos et la cause du Ragnarök…

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Note de fin :** merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! Je tenais à préciser que j'utilise le sens théologique et ancien du mot _Malice_ , à savoir une réelle inclinaison à nuire, et non le sens d'espièglerie enfantine qu'on prête parfois à ce mot. Le mot le plus juste serait _malignité_ je pense, mais il sonnait affreusement mal. J'aurais aussi pu parler de _fourberie, de perfidie, malveillance…_ (oui, j'ai fait une liste mentale des défauts de Loki, et c'est pas du joli ! ), mais bon j'ai fait le choix facile vu que Loki est parfois appelé Dieu de la Malice…

Pour les amoureux de la syntaxe, mille excuses. J'ai conscience des tournures un peu étranges que prennent certaines phrases et des répétitions mais corriger aurait dénaturé le sens que je voulais donner à ce one-shot. Je voulais qu'il reste un peu _brut_ vu que je l'ai écrit d'un bloc.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, qu'elles soient positives ou non !


End file.
